Push
Push is a 2009 film about two Americans Nick Gant, a Mover and his young Watcher who protected an old friend of Nick's who's a pusher from The Division led by Henry Carver. Plot A narrator describes how there are people who have psychic abilities. Those with abilities have been involved with the US government since 1945. Two "Movers", Nick Gant and his father, are on the run from the "Division". Realizing that escape is impossible, Nick's father tells him of a vision he received from a "Watcher" (an oracle); a girl will give him a flower and he is to help her in order to help all the people with powers. Nick's father throws Nick into an air vent as Agent Henry Carver of the Division arrives. Nick sees his father get killed before escaping. A decade later, the American Division tests a power boosting drug on a "Pusher" (someone who can implant thoughts in others' minds), named Kira. Hundreds of experimental subjects died from the drug before her and she is the first subject to survive it. Rendering the doctor unconscious, Kira steals his security clearance card and an augmentation drug-filled syringe and escapes. In Hong Kong, Nick is hiding from the Division as an expatriate. He attempts to use his ability to make a living, but his poor skills at "moving" at a dice game leave him indebted to a local Triad controlled by "Bleeders", bred by the now-defunct Chinese Division. A young girl named Cassie Holmes arrives at Nick's apartment, explaining that she is a "Watcher" and that they are going to find a case containing 6 million dollars. They are attacked by Triad Bleeders but escape. Nick and Cassie go to a nightclub on a hint from Cassie's predictions. Nick sees an old friend, "Hook" Waters, who happens to be a "Shifter". He uses his abilities to make a replica of the clue in Cassie's drawing and tells them to go to Emily Hu, a highly skilled "Sniff" who can help them find Kira. Nick and Cassie find Kira, who had a romantic relationship with Nick. They recruit a "Shadow" named "Pinky" Stein to hide Kira from the "Sniffs". Cassie finds the key to a locker in which Kira hid a valuable case. With the aid of Cassie's visions, they piece together the events that led them to meet; Cassie's mother used her visions to set a complex plan in motion that will destroy Division. Nick comes up with a plan that involves seven envelopes in which he places instructions; each person in the group is entrusted with one red envelope, and none are to be opened until the right time. While Kira and Pinky leave in a taxi, Nick and Cassie share a goodbye. Cassie tells him to "take an umbrella, it's going to rain", he replies with "you be careful too". Nick uses a "Wiper" to erase his memories of the plan, ensuring that Watchers from both Division and the Triads will no longer be able to interfere. Hook retrieves the case (which does not have 6 million dollars, but instead has the syringe Kira stole) and brings it back to Cassie. He shifts another case to match the case with the syringe. Cassie takes the shifted case to Nick's apartment and waits. Nick regains consciousness: he has no memory of the envelopes or his plan. He opens his envelope, which tells him to return home. He finds the case in his room but Carver introduces himself to Kira as a friend, stating that her memories are false; she is a Division agent who volunteered to take the augmentation injection and suffered amnesia as a side-effect. Carver shows Kira her badge. Nick goes to retrieve the augmentation drug and confronts Carver and Kira. Carver tells Kira and Nick that the relationship they believe they had never happened and a special evening together at Coney Island was a "push" memory. Kira reveals she has been using Nick the entire time and Nick takes the three to the building which contain the lockers and the case. They are ambushed by the Triads. In the midst of the fight, Carver injures Nick. Nick grabs the case and jams the syringe into his arm, which "kills" him. After the fights ends, Nick wakes up. Cassie appears with an umbrella and smiles at him. "I told you to bring an umbrella" she tells him, revealing that it was part of the plan. Cassie retrieves the true case, revealing that Nick injected himself with soy sauce, as they planned. Asked whether they will see Kira again, Cassie tells Nick that they will see "Miss Trouble soon enough". Flying back to America with a sleeping Agent Carver, Kira opens her purse, finding her red envelope. She remembers Nick telling her to open it when "she started doubting the truth" and opens it. She finds a photograph of herself and Nick, obviously in a relationship, at Coney Island and a message written on the photograph that says "KILL HIM" on the upper left corner and "See U soon, Nick" on the lower right. Kira "pushes" Carver, commanding him to put his gun in his mouth and pull the trigger. The screen fades to black, followed by the sound of a gun shot. Cast *Chris Evans as Nick Gant **Colin Ford as young Nick Gant *Dakota Fanning as Cassie Holmes *Camilla Belle as Kira Hudson/Hollis *Djimon Hounsou as Agent Henry Carver *Ming-Na as Emily Hu *Cliff Curtis as "Hook" Waters *Nate Mooney as "Pinky" Stein *Corey Stoll as Agent Mack *Scott Michael Campbell as Agent Holden *Neil Jackson as Victor Budarin *Maggie Siff as Teresa Stowe *Paul Car as Wo Chiang *Xiao Lu Li as The Pop Girl *Haruhiko Yamanouchi as The Pop Father *Joel Gretsch as Nick's Father Video Gallery Production The film was shot in China. Category:Push